eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Storm-Wolf Class Pursuit Star Destroyer
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Rinzler-Zetta Shipyards (Design), Shrouded Republic/Ancient Eye (manufacturing) * Model: Pursuit Destroyer * Affiliation: '''Eternal Empire, Confederacy of Independent Systems * '''Production: Minor * Material: '''Duranium, Durasteel, Tritanium, variouos components. '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Pursuit Destroyer/Precision Strike Ship * Length: 1420 metres * Width: 500 metres * Height: 260 metres * Armament: Very High 3 Heavy Storm Batteries (2x Precision Proton Cannons + 1x Heavy Ion Cannons) (180 capital guns) 20 Quad Heavy Turbolasers (40 capital guns) 40 Twin Laser Cannons (40 capital guns) * Twin tractor beam projectors * 70 anti-starfighter point defense CIWS. * Defenses: Low Light Particle and Ray shielding Duranium and Durasteel plating Tritanium frame * Hangar: None * Maneuverability Rating: Average (High with active Adv. Gyros) * Speed Rating: High (Low with Adv. Gyros) * Hyperdrive Class: Low: Class 3 STANDARD FEATURES Propulsion: * Three Class-I Ion Drives * Boosted Maneuvering Thrusters * Class 2 Hyperdrive * Class 8 Backup Hyperdrive * Standard Repulsorlift Engines Armament: * 3 Precision Heavy Storm Batteries (2x Precision Proton Cannons + 1x Heavy Ion Cannon) * 20 Heavy Quad Turbolasers * 40 Twin Laser Cannons * 70 CIWS systems * Twin Tractor Beam Projectors Standard Life-Support Suite Defense: * Particle and Ray shielding (Military Grade) * Duranium and Durasteel plating Communication Suite: * Long-Range Communication array ADVANCED SYSTEMS Advanced Gyroscopes (Increase Maneuverability by allowing quick rotation. Temporarily boosts Maneuverability to High and lowers speed to Low) Heavy Precision Turbolasers Targeting Synchronizers Advanced Targeting Computer Anti-stealth sensor suite Crew: Officers- 2000 Enlisted- 9000 Technicians and Engineers: 3500 Strengths: + Precision Cannons: The 3 triple heavy proton cannons have incredible accuracy which allows them to hit selected areas on enemy ships with great precision. + Fast: This ship is really fast and has average agility allowing it to pursue various types of other ships. + Advanced comm suite: This ship can communicate with it's fleet even when standard communications are offline. + Anti-Stealth: It has limited Anti-Stealth sensors, allowing it to track ships with basic/weak stealth systems. Weaknesses: - Low defensive capabilities: This ship doesn't have much in terms of defense. It has shields, but they won't hold for long under continuous fire. - No hangar: The Storm Wolf-class requires another ship to provide fighter cover due to most of the space taken up by engines, advanced sensor suites, reactor. - Slow Hyperdrive: It's not meant to chase ships at lightspeed, and it can't do that either. - '''Anti-Stealth Recharge: Anti-Stealth sensors on this ship eat a lot of power. As such, they require 20 seconds to recharge after each "ping" they perform. '''Description: After the battle of Nibelungen, the Shrouded Republic realised a weakness in it's fleet. The inability to pursue faster ships and block them off from leaving interdiction fields. The Storm Wolf-class Pursuit Star-Destroyer is a ship developed by Rinzler-Zetta's development team, produced by the Shrouded Republic. Created to fill in the hole in Shrouded fleets, it is a ship created to fill a pursuit role, keeping target ships within interdiciton fields created by slower ships. It's heavy armament consists of 4 heavy precision proton cannons, connected to an advanced targetting computer, which is necessary to utilise it's high accuracy to it's full potential. The ship also has several other weapons, light laser cannons, quad turbolasers and anti starfighter laser CIWS. The main armament of the ship has the potential to rip holes in enemy shields and armour with frightening precision, even capable of disabling specific components within ships. The ship has been in the works for a long time, however it payed off. After extensive testing the ship's flaws and weaknesses were revealed and neutralized, making it perfect for what it was intended. It's 5 ion drives give it unprecedented speed for a Star Destroyer, allowing it to chase down almost any ship attempting to flee an Interdictors gravity well. Even stealth ships cannot escape it's reach, for it's advanced sensors give it the ability to neutralize weaker stealth technologies, especially on larger ships. The ship's hangar has been removed in favour of more reactor space, space for advanced communication technology and sensor suites. The ship has also been equipped with two linked tractor beam projectors, allowing it to pin down other ships, making their destruction a matter of time. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/storm-wolf-class-pursuit-star-destroyer.104547 Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex